Finnick of The Sea
by HungerGames226
Summary: please dont read this i was like 10 when i wrote this but i dont want to delete it
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

I clench my fist around the fine white sand surrounding me. I've fallen asleep on the beach again. It's what I do when I'm nervous. I crash on the beach, the only place where I really feel comfortable.

I lift myself up and try to remember why I'm nervous. Then it hits me. It's my third reaping today. My name's in three times. Three slips of paper, in a bowl of thousands, all saying _Finnick Odair._

I see a small basket beside me, with a heaping plate of toast and fish, along with a little bundle of lotus blossoms. Undoubtedly from Annie.

Beautiful Annie, with dark, curly hair that flows in the wind. Beautiful Annie, with shocking green eyes that light up when she laughs. Beautiful Annie…

My fourteen-year old lover trudges through the sand in a long, blue skirt and white shawl. With the District 4 sun casting an angelic glow behind her, the waves crashing in the background, the sweet smell of the ocean perfuming the air…it could not be a more beautiful moment.

'Morning, Fin," Annie says slowly and carefully. She does that. Just to make sure she doesn't say anything wrong. I love it.

"Good morning, Ann," I say, giving her a light peck on the forehead. We begin to unpack our breakfast. A picnic on the beach. Marvelous.

"Thanks," I say comfortably, biting into the sweet raw fish and the grainy District 4 bread.

"Anytime, darling," Annie says jokingly, "Are you nervous?" She asks. I nod my head, looking past her at the village. Already people are preparing for the big day. This is the 65th time we've done this, and usually, our District has a Victor. There's always an air of festivity, even if the Capitol had not forced us to treat it as a celebration.

"I am, too," Annie confesses, and we look into each other's eyes. We're only fourteen, but you could ask anyone in our village and they'd tell you the same thing. We're soul mates.

I pull a few wisps of hair out of her face. "Don't be," I tell her, "There's no shortage on volunteers here." She looks unconvinced. My Annie, always so skeptical. Smart, bright, beautiful, but doesn't trust or love anyone in the world but me.

It only takes that one look for me to grab her hand. I drag her over to the water. She sheds her light clothing, revealing a swimsuit. Naturally, I slept in my swim trunks. And we splash. And we laugh. We have a good time.

By one-thirty we're back at my house, in my bedroom. Our parents know we're both responsible enough to be trusted alone. Nonetheless, we're both comfortable with each other. In fact, we're so close that Annie keeps three sets of clothing here. We both change into our reaping outfits, not caring if the other one sees us. We won't be doing anything naughty anytime soon.

"Ready?" I ask as we emerge from the room, hand in hand. In a matter of minutes we're in the square. Suddenly, pangs of fear both hit our stomachs. No one's going to volunteer. Not after last year, where both of our Tributes were killed. If you're reaped, that's that. I grasp Annie's hand tighter and we walk over to the check-in table slowly. I go first.

"Finnick Odair?" The masked woman asks.

"That's me," I reply, and leave the table.

"Next!" The woman calls out fiercely. Annie gets her finger pricked and comes to me. We split up into our separate male and female groups.

Our District escort for the past four years, Fee Fee Duvall, rises to the podium. She taps the microphone confidently. "Welcome," she says in her silly Capitol accent, "and Happy Hunger Games!" She claps, but the favor is not returned. She gets what I think is supposed to be an angry furrow on her brow, that is, if she had any. Capitol people do all sorts of wacky things for style. Getting your skin dyed, shaving eyebrows, and getting plastic surgery is all a part of it.

She indicates a screen beside her. Images of the rebellion, the Dark Days, flash on the screen, when all the Districts rebelled against the Capitol. A short message from President Snow. Fee Fee seems to know every word by heart.

"As usual, ladies first," she says with a grin too wide to be natural. She flounces over to the girls reaping ball in her bright blue, heavily constructed outfit. She puts one hand into the very bottom of the bowl. She unravels it as she walks back to the microphone. She smiles, and pauses for effect.

"Meira Hettie," she says. I breathe a sigh of relief. I look into the crowd of fourteen year old girls and meet Annie's eyes with mine. She smiles.

"And now for the boys."

The waiting seems to last for an agonizing eternity before she announces the name of the male Tribute.

"Finnick Odair."


	2. Chapter 2

It takes a moment for the name to register.

Who? What? Who's Finnick Odair? But the way Annie's face turns pale, the way her thin lips curl down- I automatically know who this foreign name belongs to.

I do nothing. I'm too numb from the shock. I stare everywhere but nowhere. My face is clean of expression and emotion. I stand firmly on the ground.

Two Peacekeepers push their way past the crowd and lead me up to the stage. My knees start to give in. I'm shaking from the pressure. Fee Fee asks me something, but I'm so in-tuned with my own thoughts, I can't hear.

I let her ask again. "You're Finnick?"

I'm about to be sarcastic with her, but I stop myself. I don't have to actually be like myself. I don't know anyone in the Capitol, I could be anyone.

I decide to show them the confident, funny, charismatic Finnick that isn't. The one that's strong.

"Finnick Odair. Remember that name. It'll be in your history books someday. 'Finnick Odair, the boy who won his Games'."

Fee Fee seems pleased by my boldness, and starts clapping in excitement. "I think I like this Tribute!" She says stupidly, and starts giggling.

She composes herself. "May I present our Tributes from District 4, Meira Hettie and Finnick Odair!" She starts to clap, followed by a small group of people. That group suddenly spreads. Soon, everyone is clapping steadily, and cheering, "Finnick! Finnick! Finnick!" I shake hands with Meira. I don't know her very well, all I know is that she's a neighbor of Annie's.

Meira's hands are cold, clammy and weak, which I could understand.

It's not till I'm inside the Justice Building that the real Finnick lets through. I start to shake. My lip quivers. I don't cry. I'm still in a state of shock. I'll cry later.

My parents enter. Good old mother and father. My father stands stiffly in the doorway as my mother does the opposite. She flings her arms wide open, and falls into my arms. She's sobbing. She says something, but I can't understand through the endless tears so we have to wait for the Peacekeepers to come and get her. My father gives me a salute I fairly recognize, but I don't know where.

The door closes and my parents are gone for what might be the last time.

* * *

Fee Fee sits in between Meira and I in the car. I've never been in one before. It's plush with dark blue seats and shiny wood handles. Meira's numb from shock too. We're both silent. Fee Fee blabbers on and on until we're on the train.

The train amazes me. Soft maroon carpet with intricate designs. Marble counters with silver trays heaped with finger foods. Burgundy everything. Plush seats, couches, beds…everything. Meira and I take seats opposite from each other. What do we do?

"Well, this is a bit…awkward," Meira says quietly. I notice she's not making eye contact with me. I can't blame her, we'll be battling to the death in a week.

"I know," I say, "and it's going to be even more awkward as time goes on."

There's an eerie silence between us after that. There's really nothing to talk about. Having Falto come in is a relief. He's our mentor. He won the 60th Hunger Games awhile back, when the only food was fish and he was the only one who knew how to.

"Morning," he says, "Finnick and Meira?"

"That's us," Meira says. Falto's only twenty-two, winning his Games when he was 17. I remember girls crying over him volunteering, but the girls liked him even more when he came back. Came back to mentor us. He has a striking head of golden curls and piercing blue eyes. Being a boy, I don't know if he's good-looking or not, but us District 4 citizens have been told we're pretty decent.

"Isn't this exciting?" Fee Fee asks stupidly. These people, Capitolians…they're just clueless. It wouldn't be exciting for her if she was thrown into the arena.

"Yeah, yeah, Fee Fee. Very exciting." Falto seems to study our faces carefully. Meira looks away meekly, but I just turn my eyes up to the ceiling.

The rest of the train ride is a blur. We chatter endlessly (mainly Fee Fee) about everything. Fee Fee asks us if we're excited about missing school. We both nod our heads a little. School is not really my number one priority right now.

We're in the middle of having a (fascinating) conversation about Fee Fee's new diamonds (implanted in a necklace shape around her neck) when we reach the Capitol. Annie steps over to the window like a little girl, with her yellow dress and big bows in her hair. She waves me over, and I'm amazed.

The Capitol is small, the smallest region of Panem, but it's so breathtaking. Everything's golden and gleaming. Towering buildings made of solid gold, with windows taking up entire walls. Shiny dome roofs. In the background of the sparkling city are tall, snowcapped mountains with azure skies and white clouds. The Capitol is protected by these mountains, the tallest in the nation. It's surrounded by sparkling waters, and our hi-tech train is leading us across a new concrete bridge. The whole sight is very breathtaking and stunning.

I can't say these lovely things about the citizens. They dress so…abstract. I look closer through the window at the train station. There are hideous colors- acid yellows, putrid greens. There are bright, shocking colors like fuchsia and cyan, and everyone seems sculpted in their heavily tailored outfits. I've heard that there are fashion 'fads' in the Capitol, and from what I see, feathers must be it this year. Feather this, feather that. Feather jewelry, feather wigs, feather skirts and blouses and shoes. The people also do hideous things to themselves like dye their skin or tattoo their breasts.

The train station is busy today, probably because all of the Tributes are coming in today. We are urged along, trying not to be swallowed by the crowd of freaks, into a large building with countless floors. It's dimly lit and shiny and has more citizens, probably workers, welcoming us. Meira and I are led into separate areas, where I meet my stylist.

"I've heard a lot about you, Finnick," she says. "I'm Tigris," she tells me. I can see why. Her face has been surgically altered to look like a tiger. Her nose has been flattened and her face is stretched and tattooed with tiger stripes. She moves like a cat and talks with a deep gravelly voice that resembles purring. It's somewhat grotesque, but if she's here to help, so be it.

I put on my charismatic, strong Finnick. "I'm sure you've only heard nice things about me," I say, and I can't tell if she's smiling or not.

"Of course," she says, "Finnick Odair, District 4's most gorgeous young man. You made quite an impression at the reaping." She moves slowly and slyly, like a feline.

"Thank you," I say, "I'm just being the confident guy I am."

"I'm sure," she retorts. "So, Finnick Odair, I think we need you to meet the prep team." With that, she parades in three Capitol people, not a freakish as her but still weird. Cassius is bald except for bright green polka dots of hair. He has no eyebrows. Titania has 3 inch long lashes that shimmer purple when she blinks. Her skin is tinted blue. And last of all, Maximus, whose skin is a dark blue and has colored gems implanted into his forehead. They scare me a little at first, but they're so clueless about everything, like most people here, it's hard to stay scared.

They trim away at my hair until it is short and bronze with blonde tips. I can only imagine what they're doing to Meira on the other side, since I hear her in pain, but being male I only need my hair trimmed and to be bathed.

I'm submerged into a sweet-smelling bathtub surrounded by incense which make the smell even more potent. They wash me, right then and there, not caring if I'm nude or not. I personally am a little uncomfortable, but while they chatter away about their latest shopping trips, I realize they're going to be fun to have around. Everything's going to be fun. Well, almost.

I'm put in a thin, plain blue robe when Tigris comes in and dismisses the others. She studies my face carefully. "Tonight is the Tribute Parade," she starts, "we dress you up and parade you down the Avenue of Tributes. It's gonna be your first impression of the Capitol people, so make sure to be yourself."

Then I'm whisked away to yet another room. They take off my robe, leaving me there naked, and put me in a tunic. The tunic's blue, with a pattern that looks like the ocean. I'm given a golden trident, and my headpiece is made from coral, adorned with bits of sea glass, shells, sea stars and mirrors. I must say Meira and I look quite attractive together. She has on the same tunic as me, except she has a tiara and is holding a conch shell.

Without a word, Meira and I are loaded onto the chariot and head out into the crowd.


	3. Chapter 3

The initial shock of the blinding lights, cheering crowds, majestic music…it's magnificent. I've never felt so grand in my entire life. Being here on this chariot with Meira- the beauty of it all. The thing about these Hunger Games is that it can be so spectacular, so grand…yet so beastly. I can relate with these Capitol audience members. If it didn't mean these children would be dead in a week…then the majestic scene displayed before them would be something worth cheering about. Twenty-four kids, all beautified by genius Capitolian stylists, sent out into a long avenue in horse-pulled chariots, smiling and waving, with the sensational anthem in the background- it's somewhat magical.

I'm so shocked by the lights and all this that I almost forget to put on my fake Finnick. I start to smile and wave. No, no smiling. Look ready and stern and brave. Not vicious, not happy…alert. Look alert. Make the audience tremble with my unfazed expression.

They cheer for District 1, Silk and Gem, with their eye-catching ensemble of peach colored gems encrusting their body in an intricate pattern, a headpiece of sparkling yellow silk flowing behind their heads. They cheer for District 2, Alexis and Zeus, who appear in an outfit made completely of pebbles, who have metal spikes on their heads. They cheer for the District 3 male and his Tribute partner, Liss, who come out in robes that light up with crazy, technology-inspired patterns with cogs and electronic chips coming from a helmet made of studded metal.

Us. I steal a glance at the televisions in front of us, that pan the entire chariot ride, and Meira and I look quite dashing, if I do say so myself. Wave, wave, breathe, blink. Breathe, wave, wave, blink, breathe. It's as if I'm so distracted by the gloriousness of it all that I must remind myself of every necessary, basic action. It's somewhat of a relief when we reach the Tribute Circles.

We wait in our chariot on a spot solely for District 4. It takes a minute or two for the 8 other Districts to arrive after their share of cheers. They all look great, but one I take notice of is District 7.

He's dressed as a tree. So is she. They have been for the past 30-some years, thanks to their stylists. Pathetic. But they're intimidating. He's big, stable and fierce- with muscles the size of my head. District 7. Lumber. The men have probably been chopping wood since they could walk. The frightening glare and huge muscles of the male is all I notice about him. What I really notice is the female standing to his right. Poised so elegantly, still waving, wavy blonde tresses that adorn her flower-covered leaves. Her golden-brown eyes, darting around professionally, not nervously. Her thin lips, in a smile so faint you'd have to see it up close to believe it.

She isn't beautiful. He isn't handsome. They won't be a popular choice for the crowd, but if they team up with someone popular they might be. I want them.

I want his fierce-looking stare and strength. I want her elegance. I want to use them to my advantage.

I'm so curious and enthralled by them that it takes President Snow's voice to get me to snap out of it. "Welcome," he says as I snap my head forward. Meira looks at me funny. Like she doesn't understand what I did. "Happy Hunger Games…and…may the odds," he continues, "be _ever_ in your favor." With that, the ever-screaming crowd of fans grows louder. The top promo quote of the Games. It's just the odds haven't been very dependable lately.

He gives a speech about the Tributes, the exciting Games we are about to partake in. He wishes us luck and we're off, back to the Training Center Apartments. Meira and I are pulled by the horses, who know exactly where to go, backstage first. We're greeted by Tigris, Fee Fee, Falto, and Meira's stylist Aesop.

"Great job, you two," Falto says. "That was perfect." Tigris approaches us and circles us, gracing us with her tail.

"Quite enjoyable this year," she purrs, "the costumes were great…except for 7. They've been trees the past 35 years, you know."

"I know," I say, "but I want them as allies." This seems to shock them. Fee Fee stops smiling and her face turns stern. Falto's not much different.

"You want to be allies with the District 7 Tributes? Absolutely not! Be a part of 1 and 2, they're usually better off. _Not _7. Were those Tributes reaped or volunteered? Do they see it as an honor, to be a Tribute? Have they trained their whole life for these few weeks? Have they-"

I interrupt, which startles Fee Fee. I'm angry now. I'm being stereotyped for a Career. "_You _of all people should know I was reaped, Fee Fee! I've never trained a day in my life!" I turn to leave, but turn back around and give my last words of correction. "I **don't **see it as an honor! Do you know what I see it as? A _**death sentence**_!"

With that, I walk out of the room, into an elevator. All eyes on me.

And it feels great.


	4. Chapter 4

The cocky but fierce look on my face must transmit to the Capitol Attendant, because he opens the elevator door for me without question. I say 4, and he presses the button in no time flat. He opens the elevator door, and I step out into something that could be produced only by the Capitol.

The first thing I notice is that everything is silver. Well, not everything. The main color is. Everything's modern and contemporary, electronic. Eccentric. Silver armchairs that look impossible to sit on. Carpets weaved from silver thread. A dash of blue here, pink there, green over there. Everything's real. I know it is. And it makes me so uncomfortable, being away from my rugged District 4, that suddenly I feel helpless and alone.

My lip quivers, and I give out. I plop down right on the glass floor and cry. I cry for how screwed up my life is. I cry for being thrown into these Games. I cry for leaving my home for a foreign, scary place. I cry for Annie. I cry for my parents. I cry for my life.

I don't even try to put on my fake Finnick act for my team as they walk in. I wouldn't have noticed if it weren't for the unmistakable sound of Fee Fee's heels hitting the ground. I feel a warm, strong arm around my and a comforting voice that could only belong to Falto. I can barely hear him through the racking sobs that pulse through me. This is the real me, I want to say, but can't. This is your Finnick, the one who's going to fight till his death on live television in a week.

Falto must be pushed away and replaced by someone new. I feel two arms around me, smooth with silk and soft skin. I haven't heard the voice much, but I know it's her. I stop crying long enough to turn to face Meira, who's hugging me passionately. This isn't some love story. It's the fact that Meira can relate. Relate to my problems, my past, my future. Maybe she had a lover back home.

Whatever her case was, she was holding up better than me.

"It's okay, Finnick," she says soothingly, "I know how you feel."

I look up at her, tears on my cheeks, eyes red, sniffling. Like a little kid. "You do?" I ask.

She strokes my back and hair and calms me down, telling me stories of how she copes with things. Eventually I stop crying. This is after Fee Fee, Falto and the others have left. It's just us. I'm fascinated by her stories, and I'm enthralled by her story of how her grandmother sang her a lullaby before we boarded the train.

"Can you sing it?" I ask.

"Of course," she says.

"_Say goodnight,_

_Say goodnight,_

_Dry your tears and_

_Don't be frightened._

_Say goodnight to the village,_

_Say goodnight to the sand._

_Say goodnight to the Districts,_

_Say goodnight to the land._

_Don't be frightened,_

_Look at the stars,_

_Dream your worries away,_

_You'll be okay."_

"That was beautiful," I say. She's now holding me and cradling me like a baby.

"Isn't it?" she says, "I always loved it as a little girl. Why don't we get you cleaned up and headed to dinner?"

"Okay," I say. I get up and compose myself.

Tigris finds me and leads me to my room. My prep team rinses me and frees me of all the heavy makeup and clothing. Cassius tells me to dress in whatever I want, and they leave. After changing into black pants and a blue shirt to remind me of home, I meet the rest of the group at the table.

We don't talk about what had happened with me. Mostly Fee Fee talks, about everything. Senseless, pathetic chatter about how her half-sister had just gotten her pupils dyed. Meira and I are silent, only stealing quick glances at each other.

We feast on turkey, stuffed with exotic fruits and vegetables, in a mouthwatering sauce that tastes tropical. We are served a creamy cucumber soup with flakes of lemon on top. An endless array of cheese, fruits, chocolates, finger foods, sandwiches, jellies, breads…it never stops. I notice there's no fish

I'm back in my room the moment I'm done. I'd like to explore. There's a large window that takes up a whole wall, giving me a view of the City Circle. I hear the Capitolians partying. I see a remote on my nightstand. I press random buttons, and I find different terrains. I come across a beach. Not the beach Annie and I inhabit, but it's still water and sand.

I go to lie down, but my dirty reaping clothes are still on my bed so I swiftly throw them off. I hear something hard hit the ground. I find something heavy and cold in the pocket of my shirt, and I pull it out. I've never seen it before. It's a silver pendant with two fish curled up against each other. That's it. It's on a black string. I put it around my neck. This will be my token.


	5. Chapter 5

"Your training will be monitored." This is the first thing the Head Trainer, Minga, says to us the first day of training. "There six compulsory stations as well as useful stations, like edible plant life. In 2 weeks, 23 of you will be dead. One person will be alive. Who that person is depends on their knowledge as well as survival skills. Many will die from thirst, many more from starvation, heat, cold, etcetera. Exposure can kill as easily as a knife."

As soon as those last few words leave her tongue, we're off. I start off at the knife-throwing station, but see a Gem, Silk and Zeus using swords at another. Falto said to show what I can do right off so that people will be intimidated and stay away from me. I approach them.

"What do you do?" Silk asks in his obnoxious, cocky voice.

I don't say anything. I pick up a net and trident from a nearby station and wait for the moving dummies to start. A few get caught in the net. I stand facing away, and as I flash back around, the impact of the trident into the dummy's heart pulses through my veins. I don't stop to look at the Careers until I'm done with all 6 dummies. Then I look up.

Silk and Zeus are watching and nodding in approval. Gem is farther away, talking to Alexis. She points my way. They approach me. "Nice job, handsome," Alexis says mockingly, "let's see what you can do with a snare."

Alexis nods towards the snare station. I walk over smugly. Years of helping Annie with knotting nets have paid off. My fingers are quick and nimble. In eight seconds flat, I have a series of complex knots. I hide it under the fire starting station grass.

The others say nothing. Zeus speaks up. "We're forming an alliance," he says, "you want in?"

I ponder this. I get a grim smile, look at the other 19 Tributes scattered around the room, and nod in agreement. "I'm in. Definitely."

"Good. But first, I suppose you'd like to finish of that guy from 10?"

He points and grins, and I turn towards him. The male from District 10's feet are tied together tightly. He's hanging from a fake tree, struggling to get out.

"The more you struggle, the harder it is to get out," I tell him as I stride over to him. I cover him with a net.

"1 Tribute dead. Easy," I say to the Careers.

I untangle him and he runs off to another station.

"I'll be right back," I say. I stride over, confident, towards the female from District 7.

"Hi," I say confidently, "Your name?"

She doesn't seem to notice me.

"Your name?" I ask again.

She jumps, startled. "Oh!" she says, "I'm sorry. I was distracted by your group of friends over there."

"They're not my friends," I say. They're pointing and giggling at us. "Ignore them."

"I see. My name's Lavender."

"Finnick," I say, "your partner's name?"

We look over at the District partner, who's at the wrestling station and winning.

"Darby," she responds softly.

"I couldn't help but notice you both at the parade. Do you have any allies yet?" I ask, a little embarrassed.

"Uh, no? I don't think so."

"Would you both like to be allied with me?"

"Oh, um, let me ask," she tells me, and runs over to Darby. Darby has just won against the District 11 male. She points to me as she talks. He shakes his head.

"I'm sorry. He said no thank you. I don't know why," she says, a little saddened.

"Oh, that's okay. It's his choice." I turn to walk away.

"Wait! I'll be allies with you!" She says this as if she's trying to act innocent.

"Really? Great!" I go back to the Careers. They all look smug.

"What were you doing talking to the District 7 girl?" Alexis asks.

If I tell them, I won't be a Career, and they'll come after me. But if I don't, what's going to happen to Lavender?

"I was…uh…talking to her….about…uh…trees…?"

What the heck was I thinking? Trees? Makes sense, I guess, her being from the Lumber District. But why would I…?

Silk, Gem and Zeus seem to sense this. They all nod, a little suspicious.

* * *

For the next few days, I train with the Careers as if I were one. That's what they think. My plan is to be a part of the Career pack, but kill them in their sleep early in the Games. Then, if Lavender is still alive, team up with her until it comes down to just a few of us.

Why am I doing this? There's no point, is there? Teaming up with the girl from not a particularly wealthy, prepared District? I think it's that she made such an impression on meat the Opening Ceremonies that I felt I wanted to keep her safe.

I'll try my best.


	6. Chapter 6

"What is that?" Tigris asks. She picks the glass pendant off my neck and inspects it.

"It's my token," I retort, "and I'm wearing it."

"Fine," she replies.

It's the day of the Interviews, and we've got exactly an hour before they start. I'm dressed in a nice suit and tie- the suit is blue and shimmery. The tie is cut to look all swirled, like waves. My short hair is spiked up a little bit in the front and combed in the back. I've been shaved, plucked, bathed, perfumed and everything else. I'll be ready.

"What's my angle?"

She ponders the question for a moment. Her almost nonexistent, catlike eyes light up with an idea. "The one you showed at the reaping. Strong, confident, a little selfish, but charismatic. Charming."

I exhale heavily. "I'll try."

I've become very close to everyone here, especially Tigris. She's something of a genius, I think. I just know I should either separate myself from her or make the most of her company, in case I don't come back.

I have yet to see Meira, but I'm sure she'll be beautiful. I'm sure that the Capitolians must think we're infatuated, but just because of when I broke down and she sang to me.

"Where's Meira?" I ask her. We're in my sitting room.

Tigris points to Meira's area. Dressing room, sitting room, bathroom, and bedroom. As if planned, my partner comes out in a blue ball gown with lots of layers. The layer on top is sprinkles with blue and silver sparkles. Her hair cascades down her back, with some of it in a series of simple braids. I've never noticed Meira's beauty, or resemblance to Annie. Her coarse long hair. The emerald eyes. The thin, pink lips. The freckles over her nose.

"You look amazing," Tigris purrs before I can. She strolls over to her and inspects her. She seems pleased.

"I think we can go now," says Cassius.

2 by two, we stroll into and out of the elevators. Linked arm in arm, it's Fee Fee and Falto, Cassius and Meira's, Titania and Meira's, Maximus and Meira's. Tigris and Aesop. Meira and I. The prep teams are particularly excited about District 4's success in the Ceremonies, because now they'll be more popular with the citizens. More parties for them.

Fee Fee, Falto and the prep teams find their seats, but Tigris and Aesop drop us off backstage, in line. Meira goes before me. I'm impressed with the other stylists' work. Clever angles.

"Remember, Fin," Tigris whispers to me, "Charismatic but brave."

"Right," I whisper back, and they're gone.

6 Interviews fly by smoothly. Gem and Silk are polite and worldly, being the Capitol's lapdogs. Alexis and Zeus are vicious and prepared. Careers are always the same.

Meira approaches the stage silently and slowly. I've never seen her like this before- elegant, beautiful, a pure bubble of water so meticulously put together she could have come right from a ball.

Her interview goes well, I think. She could be a bit louder, or more confident. I think the audience is bored with the talking, but are awestruck by her appearance. I'm so focused on her hair that it takes her leaving the stage to snap out of it.

"And from District 4...Finnick Odair!" Caesar says enthusiastically. He waves me on and I put on my brave face. Stern, ready, not too approachable but not coming off as mean.

"Welcome, Finnick," Caesar says with a wink. I've heard rumors, I've seen him every year for my whole life. He tries to help people.

"Greetings," I reply. Ugh. That was weird.

"Are you prepared?" Caesar asks, still grinning with over-white teeth.

"Of course, Caesar. I'm _very _prepared." I'm now sitting on the geometric white piece of metal that's supposed to suffice as a chair.

"That's the attitude I like to hear! Now, Finnick. You knew this question was coming. Anyone special at home?"

Dang. Hoping I would avoid that. "Umm…" I leave it unanswered. I don't want to tell the whole country my lover. Can nothing stay personal in these Games?

"Oh, Finnick. You can tell me. Man to man. Anyone?"

I expression is unfazed. "I love everyone," I say carefully, as Annie would, "I'm quite the people person, you know."

Caesar laughs, and I hear the women in the audience scream in delight. A relief I'm single. Although I'm not.

"Alright, I'll accept that. Any special skills, Finnick? I saw that in Training you're quite handy with a trident."

"That's basically it, yes," I say politely, "I'm also not too shabby with nets."

"Oh! Great to hear."

Caesar starts chatting with me, and I respond with the polite yes and no and thank you. The timer goes off, and I shake Caesar's hand. I meet Meira backstage.

I don't know why, but as we're coming back to the apartment, I think of my private training session. Nothing special. Just trapping some dummies then killing them with the trident. How's that a 9? Meira only got a 4. I don't even know what her special skills are.

We are offered another meal, but I take a long shower and go right to bed. Tomorrow we're in the arena.

Oh boy,


	7. Chapter 7 Part One

I lay awake, watching the Capitol moon change into the sun. Thinking about how my Annie is doing the same back home.

It's so modern here. It's advanced and smart. The décor in my room is eccentric and angular, with lots of geometric shapes.

I can't sleep well here.

When Fee Fee barges into my room to wake me, I startle her.

"Finnick! I didn't know you were awake," she tells me, trying to calm herself down.

"I'm aware, Fee Fee," I retort.

She composes herself. Her black skirt has sharp angles, and has patches of thin white mesh. Her acid yellow shirt, with short, billowy sleeves, seems to be made of a decadent silk.

"Well, I suppose we better get up and running, shalln't we?" She asks, annoyed.

That's another thing about those Capitolians. 'Shalln't' is not a real word. She might as well ask, "Shall not we?"

Bet she doesn't know that.

In about an hour, Meira and I are dressed orange skintight suits with rubber boots. So much for camouflage.

We sit at breakfast, although neither of us are very hungry, and go down to a set of double doors. The bright lights of the outdoors blind me as we walk towards the hovercraft. Shiny and metallic.

"There's going to be a Cornucopia. It's going to look very tempting," Falto tells me. Meira's a few feet away with her mentor, Mags, who only cared to make an appearance yesterday.

I nod my head, waiting for him to continue. "Don't go for it," he says brusquely.

I nod again, in understanding. It's trying to lure me in. To kill me. Falto takes me aside and rests his hands on my shoulders. "You can do this, Fin, I know you can."

With that, I'm in the hovercraft with the other tributes. Trackers are implanted in our arms.

It seems forever until we're dropped off and taken underground to our launch rooms. Mine's a nice light grey tile, with a bed and bathroom and everything. Tigris welcomes me with open arms. We embrace for a moment, both silent. She helps me into a bright green poncho.

How flattering.

She puts my token over my head and I tuck it inside. Safety.

She urges me towards the launch tube. It closes behind me.

The last thing I see of the real world are Tigris' feet, her tail whipping the floor anxiously.

-;-

A sea of gray, black, white, and brown. Jagged cliffs. Rocks _everywhere_. Sparse, thin trees.

The Cornucopia stands tall and proud against the stormy sky of the arena. Filled with only food, it's tempting. But I can't go for it.

_60..._

I scan my competition around me. Meira, about 8 tributes to my right, looks determined to get to the bounty.

In the very center.

_53..._

And there's my ally, looking around nervously, not knowing what to do or where to go.

_48..._

The Careers, of course, are all determined to get right to the thick of things.

Then again, they'll be the _cause _of the thick of things.

Lavender finds my eyes, and I look at her knowingly. _Turn around, _I say, _Turn right around. Don't go for it._

_35..._

About five feet away is a little sack. Little, but could be helpful.

I'm going in.

_29..._

I want to tell Meira not to go for it. Allies or not, she's the closest thing I have to home here and I don't want her to leave.

_21..._

The clock ticks quicker than usual, and follows the pace of my heartbeat. Some Careers have smiles on their faces.

_15..._

That's when it hits me. I'm allied with them! Should I go in or not? Should I run the other way? Forget about the alliance? It would be easiest to knock them all out in their sleep…

_7..._

God, now I don't know what to do.

_6..._

Can't…do…this…

_5..._

Holy fish-eggs-and-sardines! 5 seconds?

_4..._

I have an idea.

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

_0_

_LET THE GAMES BEGIN_

~To be continued~


End file.
